


thou didn't see'th anything

by allaglow



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I dont really know where this is going, bear w me okay lmao, i have no idea if this is just a oneshot or not, i just had an idea, this is basically a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaglow/pseuds/allaglow
Summary: mettaton and papyrus never thought they'd meet someone who was the exact combination of them, but then again... who ever does?(rouxls doesn't know where the hell he is.)





	thou didn't see'th anything

**Author's Note:**

> bear with me. i have had a burst of inspiration. thank you.  
> kicks off with mtt and pap running into rouxls. dialogue ensues.

"You're WHO now, exactly, darling?" Mettaton asked the tall, dripping, indigo stranger.

"I ameth Rouxls Kaard, the Duke of Puzzles ineth the Dark World," Rouxls replied, shifting from foot to foot.

Rouxls did not liketh the skeptical glance he recievedeth from the pinkt silvery robot.

"...did you say... PUZZLES?!" Papyrus exclaimed. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM THE KING OF PUZZLES!"

Rouxls gazed at Papyrus speculatively.

"The King, thou sayeth... Well, proveth it! I challenge thee to a puzzle battle! The victor shall receive whatever spoils are deemed appropriate by thy partner!"

"I ACCEPT! METTATON, I WILL WIN FOR WHATEVER SPOILS YOU DECIDE!" Papyrus nyehed in agreement.

"...by the way, Mettaton, what are spoils?"

* * *

 

Needless to say, the puzzle battle did not last long, with Papyrus's puzzles always being just one step ahead of Rouxls's.

"GOD.

"DAMN IT."

Rouxls threw his final box onto the ground.

"Very well, contender. Thou hast woneth my challenge. Thou truly ist the King of Puzzles." Rouxls began to sob silently. 

He phased away in bright light.

"Well, Papy dear," Mettaton began after a poignant pause. "That was definitely something."

 

TBC (hopefully)


End file.
